Ryan Fucks Everything
by author123454321
Summary: Basically a story where Ryan Howard from the office has sex with anything that moves. Enjoy! Warning: contains graphic sexual content, M/M, F/M, M/M/F, rape
1. Ryan Fucks Pam

Chapter 1: Pam

It was another day in the office. Pam was sitting at reception, her husband Jim, at his desk, Michael in his office, Ryan in the annex. Everyone where they were meant to be. Ryan suddenly got up. "What's wrong baby?" Kelly asked. "Nothing" Ryan said as he walked out of the room. Ryan approached reception. "Hey Ryan" Pam said. "Can I help you with anything?". "Not right now," Ryan said. "But I have a proposal for you. Meet me alone in the warehouse after everyone else is gone". "Why?" Pam asked, but Ryan said no more, as he walked back to the annex. Pam's curiosity was piqued. She walked over to her husband's desk. "I have to stay late" she told him. "Michael wants me to do some paperwork for him". "Alright," Jim answered. "I'll see you at home tonight". Ryan began packing his things. "It's not 5 o' clock yet honey" Kelly told him. "I know" he replied. "I have to go to my appointment". He walked out before she could say anything else. He passed reception, and took the elevator down to the warehouse. It was empty. "Perfect." Ryan said to himself. He started to take off his clothes. His tie, his shirt, his shoes, his socks, his pants, until all that he had on was his boxers. He loved his boxers. They hugged his body in such a way that they were slimming, and they emphasized his package. He always got laid whenever someone saw him in those boxers. He couldn't wait all day, though. He reached down the front of his boxers, and began to jack himself off. The clock struck 5. Everyone began to pack their things and filter out of the front door, except Pam. She waited for 15 minutes after they had all left, and began to make her way to the warehouse. She arrived there in a couple minutes. The first thing she saw was Ryan jacking himself off. "What the hell!?" Pam shouted. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ryan said. "I didn't think that you'd come so soon!". He stuck his hard cock back into his boxers. "All going according to plan" he thought to himself. "I guess it's okay." Pam said. "Now what was it that you wanted me to meet you down here for?". "I just wanted to talk to you about..." He paused as he noticed her staring at his hard cock bulging through his boxers. "Jackpot" he thought. "Hey Pam, do you want to see something?" he asked. "Sure, whip it out!" She exclaimed. She suddenly realized what she had said. "Ok, I'd love to see something" she corrected herself. "Wait, are you horny for me right now?" Ryan asked. "Isn't Jim fulfilling you?". "This is gonna work!" Ryan thought to himself. He was so excited that his giant cock got even harder. "Yes, you're so hot, and I'm so horny for you right now!" Pam shouted. "And no, Jim isn't fulfilling me!". "Shhhh." Ryan shushed her as he grabbed her by the waist. He leaned forward and kissed her. She moaned weakly. "I'm going to help you." he said as he began taking off her shirt. "Ungggghhh, okay." She moaned. He unhooked her bra. Her giant tits bounced free. He took one in either hand, and began to rub the nipples. She moaned loudly. He then began to suck one of them as he rubbed the other. She moaned even louder. He switched. "RYAN! DON'T STOP!" Pam shouted. "I have to," Ryan said. "I have other plans for you. Take off your bottom.". She obeyed him, desperate for his cock. "Before I fuck your pussy, you have to earn it." Ryan told her. "Suck my dick". She moaned and got down on her knees. She pulled off Ryan's boxers, and stuck his cock in her mouth. "Who's my bitch." Ryan said. She swirled her tongue all over the tip of his cock. "You like my giant cock in your mouth more than you like your own husband's, don't you you slutty little bitch.". "YESS!" Pam moaned with his dick partway in her mouth. Her answer sent vibrations up his cock, and he groaned at the feeling of the unexpected pleasure. He tried to stick the rest of his cock down her throat, but she began choking. "I must be too big for you" he said. "I guess your mouth can't fit 9.5 inches.". "Oh well" he said. "You're going to take it anyways, even if you have to hold your breath.". He grabbed her head, and thrust all the way into her mouth. She began choking on the massive piece of meat in her mouth. He pulled out, and thrust back in. He kept on thrusting, grunting all the while. He started to get faster, and began groaning. "Uggghhh. I'm gonna jizz" he groaned. Pam began to cough, and Ryan sped up his thrusts one last time. Suddenly, he groaned even louder than before. "UUUUUNGHHHHGHH!" he groaned as he began to jizz in her mouth. The first spurt took her by surprise, and she began to cough, and choke even more, but then all of the many spurts that followed were expected, so she swallowed all of his jizz. He pulled his cock out of her mouth. He was still jizzing. He aimed at her face, and suddenly her face was covered with his sticky wet cum. "Who's my slutty cum bucket?" Ryan asked. "Who loves drinking my cum, and having my cum all over her face more than she loves her own husband?". "MEEEEE!" Pam yelled. "Good girl." Ryan said. "Now you get your reward." He reached his hand into her dripping wet pussy and began to finger her while he was recovering from his previous orgasm. She was moaning loudly. However a minute later he suddenly stopped. "Pam, are you ready to get the good stuff?" Ryan asked. "Are you ready for the fucking of a lifetime, that will completely fulfill you and leave you wanting more?". "YESSS FUCK ME NOW!" Pam screamed. "Get on your hands and knees, and turn around." Ryan ordered. "I like to fuck my girls doggy style.". She obeyed. He took his cock (which was now rock hard again) in his hand and guided it toward her pussy entrance. He slowly slid his giant cock into her, until it could go no further. She screamed with pleasure. "Aaaaaaah" Ryan groaned. "This is where I belong" he thought to himself. "Inside the pussy of a hot bitch like this.". He began to thrust. He loved how doggy style let him see his own cock jamming in and out of her soft wet pussy. The only problem was that her boobs weren't visible. But you had to make sacrifices sometimes. He began thrusting into her faster, and faster. "YESSS!" she screamed. "FUCK ME RYAN HOWARD! JIM HAS NOTHING ON YOU!". He thrusted even faster, "UUUUUUNNGHHHHGH" she moaned as she orgasmed. Her pussy tightened, and this pushed him over the edge. He began jizzing. Seemingly endless thick ropes of cum shot up her pussy, prolonging both of their orgasms. "Wow, there's so much of it!" She exclaimed. "Probably because your cock is 9.5 inches. Jim's is only 7." She said. "So you like my giant cock, do you?" Ryan asked her. "I LOVE IT." She answered. "So do we have a standing arrangement then? Meet me here after everyone's left every Wednesday for the best sex of your life?". "I'm in" she replied. "See you next week". She put on her clothes, gave Ryan's dick a couple of jerks (bringing out some more jizz), and walked out.


	2. Ryan Fucks Jim (Rape)

Chapter 2: Jim (rape)

Ryan was horny. He was so horny, that he'd have sex with anyone. However, it was only Jim who was still at the office working late. "Fuck it" he thought to himself. "I need to jizz, maybe Jim can help me with that.". He walked over to Jim's desk. "Hey, can I ask you for a favour?", he said. "Shoot." Jim replied. "Well, I'm really horny, and you're the only one here, so...". "What the fuck?! Are you crazy?" Jim answered. "No, I'm not attracted to you or anything, I just need to cum so badly. If I don't, I think my cock might explode." Ryan explained. "Well I can't help you..." Jim said, and went back to work. "Okay", Ryan said, "I gave you a choice, but I need sex right now, so you don't get a choice anymore.". "What are you gonna do? Rape me?" Jim scoffed. "Yup, prepare for the fucking of your life" Ryan replied. "Who knows? If you're lucky, I may even help you get off too...". Jim suddenly looked scared. Ryan was stronger than him, and he was desperately afraid that he was being serious. But before he could reply, he felt a hand on his cock. "Wow" Ryan said. "It's huge.". Jim could only moan. He knew that this was all wrong. He was in love with Pam! But it felt so good. He suddenly remembered that it was Ryan. "Hey! Stop it! I'll call the cops!" He shouted out. "No you won't" Ryan said, while still stroking his cock. "If you do, I'll tell everyone about this. And besides, you won't get the opportunity.". Ryan took off his tie. He wrapped it around Jim's wrists. Paralyzed by pleasure, Jim did nothing to stop him. Ryan then tied Jim's hands to the receptionist's desk. "Wait no, this isn't right." Jim thought. "I just had sex with Pam in this very spot! I can't have sex with someone else here!". He attempted to cry out again. "Stop this!" He shouted. Ryan heard him, and wrapped his hands around Jim's neck. He took off Jim's tie, and tied it around Jim's mouth like a gag. "Mmmmghhggmmph" Jim said. "Okay", Ryan replied. "Now I can finally relieve myself. Get comfortable, because this may just be the best fucking of your life.". He took off his clothes. He the reached over to Jim and began to remove his clothes for him. He took off each article sensuously, until soon, the only clothing that Jim had on was his pants and boxers. "Argghhh" Jim cried out again. "Relax" Ryan said, as he rubbed Jim's crotch. Jim's monster cock was soon at full mast. Ryan then removed Jim's pants and boxers. Wow Jim, it must be 7 inches!" Ryan said. "Well I'm bigger". He put his huge hard cock next to Jim's to compare. "See?" he said. "I'm 9.5 inches. Must be why your wife likes to fuck me so much.". Jim cried out in shock "mmmghghhg?". "Yup", Ryan replied. "We have sex together all the time. Apparently you can't satisfy her like I can. I'll show you how it's done. Now it's your turn.". He got on his knees and grabbed Jim's cock. He began to jerk it off. Jim moaned. He kept jerking and jerking until Jim was about to jizz, however then suddenly Ryan stopped jerking him off. "Aarafghhhggmmmfthfff!" Jim cried out frustratedly. "I'll let you jizz on a few conditions." Ryan said. "You pleasure me back, you don't call the cops, you let me fuck you whenever I choose like a sex slave, and you bring me into bed with you and Pam for a threesome. She'll obviously be into it.". The lack of touching was driving Jim crazy. He frantically nodded. "Good." said Ryan as he untied Jim's hands, and removed his gag. He then continued to jerk Jim off. In about a minute Jim moaned and jizzed in his hand, spraying everywhere. "My turn." Ryan said, as he pushed Jim onto his knees. Jim moaned and grabbed Ryan's 9.5 inch cock in his mouth. He started by licking all over Ryan's balls. Ryan moaned. He then took the cock and stuck it in his mouth. It didn't fit all the way. He swirled his tongue all across the tip. Ryan moaned. He then started sucking. Ryan was desperate for release. He shoved his cock as far as it could go down Jim's throat. All 9.5 inches of it. Jim began choking, but Ryan didn't care. He continued to fuck Jim's mouth, thrusting in and out, and in and out getting faster and faster. "God this feels great" he thought. He suddenly started to jizz. He pulled his cock out of Jim's mouth, and kept jizzing. It squirted everywhere. In Jim's mouth, all over his face, on his chest. He was covered in Ryan's jizz. "Who loves my cum all over them?" Ryan taunted. "Who's a slutty cum bucket, just aching for me to fuck them?". Before Jim could answer, Ryan grabbed the tie, and gagged him again. He then turned him around, and spread out his ass. "Are you ready for this?" Ryan said. He took his giant dick, and stuck it in Jim's entrance. He then began shoving it up Jim's ass. Jim cried out in pain. Ryan kept shoving his cock up there, until the whole length was gone. He then pulled out, and thrust back in. Jim kept screaming. Ryan didn't care. He started thrusting faster, and harder, until his cock going in and out of Jim's ass was just a blur. He grabbed Jim's cock, and helped him stroke it as he was fucking him. They were both moaning, begging for release, when Jim began cumming. Ryan aimed it so that it went all over the reception desk. In the candy bowl, on the picture of Pam, on some files for Michael, etc. Then Ryan began to jizz. Squirt after squirt went up Jim's ass. When he finally pulled out, jizz began leaking out of Jim's asshole like a faucet. "Aaaah that's better" Ryan said. He undid Jim's gag, and began putting his clothes back on. "See you next time Jim," Ryan said as he walked out of the office. Jim was covered in Ryan's cum, and was speechless as he began to put his clothes back on.


End file.
